1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer hitch for a towing vehicle wherein two or three different sizes of hitch balls are provided for alternate use.
In many instances a vehicle utilized for towing purposes may be used to tow a small trailer having a ball receiver on the towing tongue thereof specifically designed to receive and be coupled to a hitch ball having a diameter of 17/8 inches. On the other hand, a towing vehicle also may be used for towing a medium weight trailer equipped with a ball receiver for receiving a hitch ball 2 inches in diameter. Still further, some heavier trailers such as horse trailer and large construction and boat trailers are equipped with hitch ball receivers adapted for use in conjunction with a hitch ball of 2 5/16 inches in diameter.
Inasmuch as the same towing vehicle may be used, occasionally or frequently, for towing each of the above mentioned types of trailers, there is a need to provide a tow hitch for a vehicle from which two or three different size hitch balls are supported to be alternately used as required and with a minimum of manipulation of the hitch in order to adapt the same for its use with a specific hitch ball supported therefrom.
Although multiple hitch ball member hitch constructions heretofore have been provided, most require considerable manipulation to switch from one hitch ball use to use of another hitch ball thereon and, further, although some hitch ball hitches are constructed in a manner whereby a hitch ball of one size supported therefrom may be removed and replaced by a hitch ball of another size, this replacement procedure takes a considerable amount of time and requires that the one or two replacement hitch balls always be available for replacement use, when desired. Thus, a vehicle equipped with only a single hitch ball hitch must carry therein one or two replacement hitch balls if the associated towing hitches to be converted from one hitch ball size to another.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of multiple hitch ball hitches heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,911,233, 4,022,490, 4,456,279, 5,044,652 and 5,106,114. However, these previously known form of hitch constructions do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention which together coact to provide a hitch base member with which a multiple hitch ball supporting fixture may be cooperatively engaged in a plurality of relatively rotated positions in a manner insuring rigid support of the fixture from the base member.